


Forgive me

by saskie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rape/Non-con Elements, SMUT CH 5, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saskie/pseuds/saskie
Summary: It all started with a handshake or had you met him before....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does not start as a happy story but will span multiple au's with the same protagonist.

I was there at the beginning. I saw the first monster step out of the caves. I was only fourteen when I had snuck off while camping in an archeological site with my parents. A pilfered cigarette drooped between my lips as I gawked. 

A smiling skeleton stood at the mouth of the cave staring right at me. He seemed just as shocked as I did. He looked like a Halloween skeleton prop dressed in a silver jacket with black fur trim, black shorts, and black turtleneck. Frighteningly enormous with hollow eyes and two silver canines that shone in the moonlight he stared at me before just vanishing. I was terrified but I couldn't bring myself to run or do anything other than tremble quietly frozen in place. I tried to scream but I could barely squeak. 

A moment later he stood before me reappearing out of thin air. His previous hollow glare had changed into one of mild curiosity as I trembled. He looked me over with silver blips of light in his sockets before holding out his hand obviously asking for a shake. It was dark I was scared out of my mind and hoped this was all some kind of dream. As my hand met his I looked up at his towering height and he seemed to relax and smile even. 

The moment was short lived as I heard a gunshot. My Hand was on fire now and he was roaring obscenities left eye flaming silver and iridescent black. I was screaming and crying as I backed away from him. Who ever had fired the shot had managed to hit our hands as we shook. Talk about dumb luck.  
I got up and ran back in the direction of camp tears streaming as I heard the wails of someone else. I Made it to the edge of camp before I collapsed hand bleeding as I sobbed for my father. The last time I saw him he was running towards me worry on his face. Explosions went off nearby and the world went black. 

It had been seven years since that night and I still dreaded the nightmares that haunted me. Monsters had taken the area as their own and enslaved any humans they could for manual labor and other purposes. Human trafficking was not uncommon in this area and small militias had been leading a rebellion against the current government so it was easy pickings for the monsters to take the area.

No one knew what to do about the situation as fighting grew worse. Humans had nukes sure but with all the captured humans in the monster stronghold various governments were wary of using them for fear of starting unrest and potentially another world war. I did my best to try and stay informed by covertly listening into any conversation I could. I had been enslaved since that night and I had never seen my family or that damn skeleton again. Despite the small skirmishes and disagreements the monsters still managed to develop some trade agreements with surrounding areas. After all gold opens any door. 

I woke in a dark cell like always waiting for rations before it was time to work. Palace work was gruelling and endless but cleaning was better than other owners and things that could happen.. have happened. They blamed us humans for everything. Monsters despised humans with a passion saying we took the first shot after locking them up for centuries and they were right. I was there first hand no pun intended. As much as I understood and knew I couldn't forgive them for their actions. Between being beaten starved raped and all around brutalized I had learned to just be quiet and keep my head down. The less I spoke the less I seemed to come to someone's attention. It was better this way I learned early on there was no escape anyway. I tried the first year and only ended up begging for death after being “punished”. The experiments were the worst. 

I scratched at the scar on my hand as I waited impatiently for food. The palace never let us starve but it was never enough to be full either. My stomach gurgled painfully as the door was thrown open. Two of the dog guards stepped in. 

“Get up bitch.”

The larger of the two grabbed me roughly by the hair and started to drag me out of the cell. He mumbled curses and I heard the word auction as I was dragged down the hall. I was roughly tossed into a slightly larger room with several other humans before the door slammed behind me. Some were huddled in the corner together and whispered quietly before one woman walked over to me. She started to speak but I ignored her and went to a lone corner to hide. 

If this was an auction there was no point in speaking to any of these people. I wouldn't likely see them again anyways. After a while of their annoying mumbling the guards came back to start taking us away one by one. Some of the newer humans were dumb enough to struggle. Lets just say after “training” I doubt they will fight back again. 

Soon I was the only one left. I had no concept of time here and no window to even look out. I was almost relieved when the guards came back until I heard the door shut behind them as they both trotted in. The next hour felt like an eternity. They were merciless and enjoyed hurting me as they used me. It wasn't the first time but it was one of the most brutal by far. When they were finally finished I was doused in a bucket of cold water and thrown a scratchy muslin sack as a dress. 

“That was so good bitch I might just buy you.” He cackled as I dressed then he proceeded to drag me by my hair to the auction.

I ached all over and I'm sure I looked absolutely horrendous at this point. My hair was matted and I smelled like wet dog. If I had anything in my stomach I'm sure I would have vomited. No one was going to bid on me like this. That mutt was going to get me cheap and he knew it. I wept silently too scared to make a sound even though I was screaming in my head. 

I was thrown into a cage along with some of the other humans from before. I scowled at them for their looks of pity anyone could tell what had happened by looking at me. I didn't want their pity I just wanted to be left alone. 

Monsters meandered by to look at the ‘merchandise’ quietly talking amongst themselves. I could see the guard Icewolf I had learned was his name leering at me licking his muzzle. 

I turned to avoid his gaze eager for anyone to buy me but him. It was then I saw him. A large skeleton similar to the one from the night it all started only he looked almost beastial now. He was easily 8 feet tall, silver pupils, silver canines, and even wore the same clothes. Well hopefully not the same exact clothes. I stared for a long time pressing my face to the bars hanging on to them as if they were a lifeline. He had been pleasant that night up until we were shot. Could it really be the same monster. If so why did he look so different. He almost looked like a damn dragon tail and all. 

Maybe he remembered me. Then again maybe he thought I had attacked him. Even if he did remember me I doubted he would want anything to do with me. It might honestly not even be him just a fashion coincidence. I dropped my head to my knees and curled in on myself as much as I could in the corner willing myself to just sleep for now. I started to sneeze a few times painfully. I guess I'm allergic to dogs.

“knock knock”

Startled I looked up. He was standing right there looking at me. 

I quietly replied. “Who's there?

“etch.”

“Etch who?”

“ bless you”

I couldn't fully stifle my giggle at his ridiculous joke. He could have just said bless you right? 

“so doll did I tickle ya funny bone? Here's anotha. ”

knock knock”

“Who's there?”

“boo”

“Boo who”

“awe com on don cry is jus a knock knock joke.”

Another stifled giggle and he speaks again.

“will ya remember me doll.”

I looked at him wide eyed. Did he remember me from that night was it really him? I mumbled a quiet yes. 

“knock knock”

“Who's there?”

“ya didn't member me what tha hell.”

It was just a set up for another knock knock joke. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I looked down at my feet again.

“hey kid dun worry bout it jus a joke after all.” 

I gave a small smile as I looked up at him again. 

“so um got a couple questions for ya. cool with that?”

I nodded yes. 

“can ya cook?”

I nodded yes again. 

“clean laundry dishes stuff like tha too?

I shook my head yes again. 

“ya dangerous or anthin?”

I feverently shook my head no. 

“so if I bought ya I wouldn't have any trouble and ya wouldn't try to dust me.”

I nodded my head again in agreement.

“ya don talk much do ya?”

A small head shake again.

“thas alright long as ya laugh at my jokes I think we’ll be fine. well I'll see wha I can do then kid. by tha way names Sans. Ya got a name kitten?”

I shook my head no. I knew my name but it was mine and all my previous owners had never used it even if I did give it. My first owner had made me painfully aware.that my name was irrelevant beating me and reminding me I was less than dirt. I kept my name to myself from then on. 

“well see ya in a bit then?”

Was he really gonna buy me? Ice wolf had been watching our interaction but never said a word. He scowled at Sans after he walked off and leered at me again.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest leaning against the cold iron bars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San POV have to have the skeletons opinion after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crap utter trash yeay I know

Sans POV

I had seen that human before somewhere I just couldn't figure where. Maybe before a reset? I dropped a hint to see her reaction and for just a second I thought I saw a spark of recognition before it faded. I played it off as a knock knock joke instead. She had almost looked disappointed.

She had no LV or EXP thankfully. The thought of owning someone didn't sit right with me but my brother Paps was driving me up the wall about my mess of a house when he came to visit and Undyne had gone as far as calling me a human sympathizer for not owning one when I had more than enough gold to afford one. 

At least she seemed obedient and harmless even if she smelled like wet dog. That damn mutt had the nerve to scowl at me when I spoke to her even. Those bright blue eyes looked like she was begging me to buy her and with the way Icewolf stared at her I could make an educated guess as to why. I figured if I buy her I can piss off that mutt and get Paps off my back. Maybe I'd even get lucky and he'd decide to make something of it. Dusting him would be a great way to destress a little.

Man how did this timeline get so fucked up. All the times I waited for a reset this one was the worst because I knew it wasn't coming. The kid was missing since the barrier broke and with them the ability to reset. No way to go back and stop this war. The humans fired the first shot. Everything only escalated from there. Asgore had seen it all while he stood in the shadowed mouth of the cave. As soon as I disposed of the attacker I went to find the girl but Asshat was already attacking a nearby settlement. She hadn't been bad just a scared kid who was brave enough to shake my hand. I wonder if she and I would have been friends had things gone differently. 

The subtle ache in my hand from that first night was driving me crazy today. No matter how many times I had a healer work on it the scarring on my bone diminished but the feeling never left so I gave up on it after a year. I wore gloves for the first couple years but gave up on it once I went back to work at the lab. Asshat wasn't happy I refused to go back on the front lines after the first couple years of fighting but was satisfied when the agreed to continue work on the core to expand its power capabilities as well as a few side projects for defense purposes. 

The clatter of a cage door opening nearby pulled me from my thoughts. I watched as they dragged the girl to the auction stage before roughly throwing her down. She hadn't even been fighting but most monsters didn't need one to mistreat her other than the fact she was human. She sat up to her knees but didn't look up. What had they done to her to make her so …… broken. 

Once the bidding started that damn mangy mutt was first to call out before a few others chimed in. Once Icewolf seemed to have the winning bid I called out. Man if looks could kill I'd be dog food. I snickered to myself. After a few go arounds I could tell he was sweating. He didn't have the gold to outbid me and I was sure he was just costing me money at this point. Man this chick better be a hell of a fucking good cook. 

“2000 gold an icewolf if ya mangy ass wan ta keep wastin ma time ya better prove ya got tha gold.”

I thought he was gonna jump me right there and then. I noticed the girl lift her head just enough to glance my way. 

“Fuck you Sans.” Is all the mutt said before wandering out the door. 

“2000 GOLD GOING ONCE”

“GOING TWICE”

“SOLD TO THE COCKY SKELETON.”

Her shoulders visibly relaxed at the auctioneer's announcement. Why did this kid seem to trust me? Maybe they just wanted anyone other than that mutt. Yeah that had to be it. Icewolf was one of the biggest dicks to humans I knew aside from asshat or my brother. 

I walked over to the accountant's table as a fire elemental was writing up the ownership papers. After the guards led her over he started removing her makeshift dress. She didn't even flinch instead she just raised her arms…. They had just stripped her naked in a room with at least a hundred monsters and humans and she barely batted an eye about it. As she turned her back to us I flinched. I had heard about branding but seeing it was shocking. She had six burns on her right shoulder blade and down her back. All but the palace brand had been burned over as a new one was placed. 

I knew what was coming next but hearing her pained whimper as the fire elemental burned over the palace brand made me grit my teeth. After he was done she hastily redressed as he started going over paperwork with me. Everything finished rather quickly and she even came with a first month's care package and information booklet. She might as well have been a damn dog with how casual it all was. 

“c’mere pet time ta go.”

I held out my right hand and she quickly handed me her left. Her hand was so small in mine and soft… I lead her out of the building to a nearby alley. She looked up at me confusion and fear clear on her face.

“ain't gun do nutin mean jus takin a shortcut home is all. hang on an close ya eyes pet.” 

I wrapped my arm around her waist and took her straight home eager to atleast get her to wash the smell of dogs off. I held her up as she trembled from the void. The first trip was always the hardest. After setting her down on the couch I fished a piece of monster candy from my pocket for her. She eyed me warily as she popped the piece in her mouth and I plopped down beside her. 

“we should talk bout rules and shit but first ya got ta go wash ya self. i may call ya pet but i dun want ya smellin like it. bathroom is upstairs las door on tha right. get ta it.”

I handed her the care kit the auctioneers had given me as she got up to go. At least she was easy to handle I mused. She had yet to hesitate at a single order so far. I wondered how far that obedience extended as I watched her climb the stairs. When I heard the shower come on I closed my eyes as I rested my head back on the couch. A quick nap couldnt hurt before we got down to business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out Sans is a heavy sleeper and a cuddler

Reader POV

The relief I felt when the dog monster lost the auction almost made me faint when I exhaled the breath I had been holding. The animosity between Sans and dog breath was palpable and I was surprised that he left without a confrontation. Ice wolf was no pushover though. I pondered how strong or well known Sans was to keep him from making a scene. 

Getting back to his place was the worst 5 seconds of my life. The feeling of drowning and the abhorrent darkness was maddening. The feeling of his arm around me was all that kept my sanity in one piece. As soon as it started it was over and I found myself standing in the messiest house I had ever seen. It reeked of liquor, Bo, and dusty old books. Empty fast food containers, books, trash, and clothes were piled everywhere and I could have sworn I saw the pile of socks in the corner move….

I could have cried with relief when he handed me the monster candy and told me to go take a shower. A real shower in a real bathroom. I couldn't remember the last time I actually got to use hot water and oh my god soap. I worried that maybe it was a trick or some sick test after all it wouldn't be the first time. Although the worst scenario is he wanted me clean for other activities. 

I ended up sobbing out my frustrations as I sat in the warm spray trying to remember the last time I had the luxury of a shower. I thought of my family, my little sister, mother, and my father. 

After a while my sobs turned to quiet gasps and hiccups and I started washing in earnest. I scrubbed until my skin was pink and my hair felt brittle. I worked my hair trying to detangle it some before reluctantly turning the shower off. 

I grabbed a slightly used towel from the rack doubting from the mess downstairs he had any clean. I hastily dried my hair and body before wrapping myself in the towel and proceeded to search through the care bag. Toothbrush, toothpaste, feminine products, human care guide, soap, acetaminophen, and a hairbrush. This must have been something new to the auctions or my previous owners had neglected to give it to me before. Either way I was elated to finally brush my teeth and hair or attempt to brush my hair. It was so knotted it would probably take hours to detangle it if it even could be done. 

I struggled for about ten minutes before I started to worry. I had been in here way too long. Surely my new owner would be pissed I was surprised he hadn't come to scold me yet. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror one last time. Hopefully when my hair dried it would be a little easier to detangle but for now I needed to get back down stairs. 

I went to open the door realizing I was still naked except for a towel. No way was I putting that putrid potato sack for a dress back on though. Maybe I would get lucky and Sans would give me clothes once I got down there or not. It wasn't like I was new to being nude. Previous owners made a point of denying me clothes, after all I was nothing more than an animal to monsters. I sighed resigned to my fate before wrapping the towel tight around my torso and heading downstairs. 

I did not expect a passed out sans lounging on the couch. I sat on the bottom step of the stairs a little perplexed and timid. Did he fall asleep like that a lot I wondered? I stepped over the heaps of garbage and clothes and made my way over to him. 

I took a deep breath and prepared myself before giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. He only rolled over and proceeded to snore. Well fuck… should I really wake him? What if he got pissed that I didn't? I leaned over and tried to shake his shoulder a little harder this time. I wasn't expecting him to reach out to me and panicked trying to take a step back. I wasn't fast enough though and before I knew it he had latched onto my waist and pulled me onto the couch with him. He curled both his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my damp hair before he resumed snoring. 

I struggled against his hold in the verge of having a full on panic attack at this point. The more I seemed to struggle the tighter his grip around my waist became. 

“Go to bed Paps.” He murmured in my ear.

Must be dreaming. I sighed and relaxed realizing I wasn't going anywhere for a while. He had a hold on my like a toddler on their favorite Teddy bear and I doubted he was going to wake up anytime soon. Surprisingly he was kinda warm and comfy too. Shouldn't he be boney? I mean he is a skeleton or well a skeleton monster. 

As I relaxed into his hold I felt him release me just enough to adjust myself. As soon as I rolled over facing away from him determined to make a break for it again he pulled me back in close spooning me flush to his body. My ear was pushed up to his chest as I turned my head to look up at him. I could hear a gentle hum from his chest and realized it must be his soul.

“Well fuck it.” I muttered. 

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off all too quickly while listening to his quiet snores and the odd hum of his soul. Well either way I'm sure to get in trouble or worse might as well enjoy a nights sleep on something other than a floor for once. I grabbed the edge of his jacket pulling it over me and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has narcolepsy and you clean and clean and clean some more is that pile of socks moving?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still happy fluffy filler horrible stuff.

Sans POV 

I woke up to the sound of whimpers and pained breathing. How long had I been asleep? Better question why was I cuddling the human?! Jeese…. I shifted my hold a little to take a better look at her. She had a towel partially covering her though it had shifted during sleep and did little to hide her at this point. Had she cuddled up with me? 

I looked her over for a bit as she slept. Now that she wasn't covered in layers of dirt her skin almost glowed it was so pale with the slightest tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. Her hair though matted and tangled was so blond it almost matched the muted color of her skin. Faint scars cuts and bruises littered her skin in various places, the monster candy had helped but she would need more time to heal fully. She was so small and skinny that her ribs showed as well as the ridges of her spine. I didn't know much about human health standards but i am pretty sure they aren't supposed to be as bony as me. 

Her whimpers were becoming more pained as I looked her over. Before long she was all out sobbing in her sleep. I knew the pain of nightmares but I wasn't sure what to do for her. She was obviously terrified and confused if she hadn't even felt brave enough to wake me from a nap. I doubted she would react well if i woke her right now. 

I grabbed a blanket from the floor and gently wrapped her up tossing the damp towel down. I sat down with her on my lap and proceeded to gently rock her back and forth petting her head like I used to do for Papyrus. Her whimpers quieted almost immediately as I held her to my chest. She weighed much less than I thought she would and it only increased my concern over her health.

Her hands ended up latched onto my jacket as I attempted to soothe her and her face nuzzled into the fur of my hood. Now that the scent of those mangy mutts had been washed off she smelled almost floral beneath the scent of my cheap soap. It was so soothing as I gingerly nuzzled my nasal cavity into her hair. 

Why on earth was I so concerned with this runt? From the moment she looked at me with those bright blue eyes I just had to have her. Why her though? There were plenty of other pretty humans I could have bought. The moment I looked over to find her staring at me though I was drawn to her even as atrocious as she smelled and looked. 

Even now as I held her in my arms I felt the need to keep her close. Fuck maybe I had just been alone too long. Holding her like this felt absolutely amazing and she was so soft I couldn't help but trace the small scars on her brow. She was softly snoring now and I buried my face into her hair closing my eyes as I took a few deep inhales of her scent.

Maybe having a pet wouldn't be so bad. I would at least have company when I wasn't at the bar or being pestered by my brother or Alphys and her wife. If I was lucky I could even get her to cuddle like this again in a more conscious state. I felt myself drifting to sleep as I nuzzled her closer hoping she wouldn't scream or freak out if she woke before me. I just felt so content and dammit I wasn't gonna give his small comfort up. Damn the consequences. Hopefully she wouldn't hate me for it in the morning. 

Reader POV the next morning.

 

I felt so warm and comfortable wrapped in a blanket as I started to wake. It had to be a dream I figured because I hadn't had a blanket or something besides the floor to sleep on in ages. I kept my eyes closed tightly clinging to the feeling desperate to make it last just a little longer. My resolve wavered as I smelled food. Not the trash that I usually ate but something greasy? It had been years since I smelled anything so delectable.

I reluctantly opened my eyes just a little to observe my surroundings. I was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket and Sans was sitting on the other side casually leaning on the arm with his chin propped on his hand watching tv. A greasy brown bag was sitting on the coffee table in front of me radiating the mouthwatering smell and my stomach voiced my hunger before I could. 

“know ur up pet.”

I looked to Sans and his gaze was turned to me. He didn't look mad only slightly perturbed. How was that possible he was a damn skeleton how was bone so expressive. I was still terrified he was going to be upset that I had been sleeping on the couch. How had I gotten on the couch and wrapped in a blanket no less? Last thing I remembered was being held in his arms…. And I was naked under the covers.

“ya hungry? look like ya need ta eat. i may be into bones babe but las time i checked humans ain't sposed ta look like me.”

He handed me the bag from the coffee table. My hand trembled as I slowly reached for the bag. I half expected him to yell psych before my hand touched the paper. 

I settled into the couch cushions as I juggled opening the bag and holding the blanket to cover myself. I drooled over the burger and fries as my stomach started growling at the smell. I dove into the food relishing in the crisp fries and juicy burger. Sans still sat comfortably on the other side of the couch holding back snickers as he watched me eat like a rabid animal. I slowed myself a little as I struggled to swallow almost choking on a bite I might have been a little over zealous on.

“damn whens the las time ya ate?”

I held up two fingers. 

“geez m’sorry should fed ya last night.”

He stared for a moment longer before he realized I wasn't going to respond. 

“well I guess now's a good as time as any to go over some rules an shit.” he huffed.

“ ya can see that its mainly cleaning an all. I'll be straight I'm lazy no bones about it. Im tired o gettin bitched at when my bro comes over. Also eatin out all tha time ain't really economical ya kno so breakfast and dinna are expected too. Maybe errands if I trust ya enough nah ta run off.”

I had devoured the burger by this point and was staring intently at Sans nodding my head in agreement. He had an odd smirk on his face as he leaned in stopping just inches away from my own face. His eye sockets now void of any light whatsoever.

“One more thing pet. Don't think just cause I ain't beatin ya I'm a nice guy. Ya do as ya told and ya get 3 meals and a shower everyday. Ya don't we have a bad time and i got a shed out back for ya an a bucketload of ways to deal with brats. Otherwise jus don't tick me off and we’ll be kay.”

I trembled as I shook my head in agreement and he retreated from my personal space eyelights returning to normal. He turned back to the tv and I went back to eating and we sat in awkward silence until I was finished.

“Thank you.” I forced myself to mutter when my food was gone.

When I didn't get a response from him I looked up from my lap to see him passed out again…..

Oh jeese. What do I do now?! Oh god all this skelefuck does is sleep. Well could be worse. No way was I gonna try to wake him up again. I'd end up as a teddy bear all day I'm sure. I took the time to inspect the trash heap of a house as he softly snored.

Maybe I can get some cleaning done while he is napping. Surely he wouldn't mind. I went to stand and remembered I didn't have any clothes… ugh. After meandering around trying to hang onto the blanket and pick up trash at the same time I finally just threw the blanket on the over sized couch. 

Maybe I could find a shirt or something to slip on. He wouldn't mind would he? He didn't specifically say I couldn't wear clothes he just seemed too lazy to care. I shuffled through some of the piles of clothes hesitant to perform a sniff test in anything. It all looked disgusting and I doubted it would smell much better. 

Maybe he has a washing machine somewhere. I meandered down the hall and found a couple doors. The first was locked but the second opened up to reveal a small laundry closet as well as a stockpile of very dusty cleaning supplies. Well at least I wouldn't have to look later. I grabbed a laundry basket and a box of trash bags before heading back into the living area. 

Sans was still blissfully unaware of anything as I began gathering a load of laundry to wash. After I started a load I began picking up trash and boy was there a lot. By the time the first load had finished washing I had barely made a dent in the mayhem. This was gonna take forever and I haven't even seen the rest of the house.

I sighed in exasperation and went to put the laundry into the dryer. At lesha I would have some kind of clothing to wear soon. I went back to cleaning. Separating piles of clothes from the trash and setting papers aside that appeared to be some kind of notes. Most of the books and paperwork looked confusing as shit and I wondered how this narcoleptic skeleton could be so smart. 

I had finally managed to get most of the trash picked up when I heard the dryer buzz and cringed at how loud it was. I looked over to Sans and he simply rolled over and resumed snoring again. Fuck how much could this guy sleep. At least it seemed he would be easy to care for. 

I pulled the clothes out of the dryer and pulled a plain black t shirt out. Happy to have something to cover myself I pulled it over my head relishing the soft texture against my skin. Hopefully maybe he would let me keep it. It was so large on me it hung off one shoulder and went as far as mid thigh. It looked like a badly tailored dress on me but it was better than the grossness I had on when he bought me.

I shifted clothes over putting more in to wash and dry before I began folding the clean ones and stacking them on the small laundry table. I went back to the living area and started stacking books back on the numerous book shelves only to find he had way more books than shelf space. I ended up neatly stacking them next to the shelves when I ran out if room. 

Once I had finally gotten all the trash gathered up and the bags set by the front door I took a break to admire my work. It didn't even look like the same room. The carpet was a plush black shag and while dirty would probably look amazing after a vacuum. 

Now to tackle that pile of socks in the corner I had been putting off. I groaned internally as I grabbed the laundry basket. I went to grab an armful of socks only to have a rat jump out at me. I'm embarrassed to admit I screamed like a baby. 

This of course woke Sans up and he was not happy. “ wha ta fuck!? Gah ya betta be dyin doll face or ya gonna wish ya were!” 

I ducked down into the corner in a vain attempt to hide myself from the beating I expected but it never came. I slowly lifted my head to see him staring in awe at the living room. 

“Ya been busy huh?.” He mumbled. 

He finally shifted his gaze to find me sitting in the pile of socks in the corner. “Whas all the screamin about anyhow?”

“Rat.” I whispered.

He lightly chuckled before busting out laughing slapping his knee in a dramatic flair. I furrowed my brow and scowled at him as he delighted in my misfortune. 

“Careful makin tha face pet ya gonna get wrinkles.” He chuckled as he wiped a tear from his socket. 

“How long was I out?” 

I shrugged my shoulders unsure of the time. I hadn't seen a single clock while cleaning and aside from my exhaustion I had no way to gauge how much time had passed or even know when I had started.  
Sans pulled out his phone and gave me a shocked stare. 

“Ya been cleaning this whole time?”

I nodded my head yes.

“Sorry doll I missed ya lunch. Next time jus wake ma ass up.”

“Tried that last night.” I mumbled . 

“Well ya di great. I'm gonna go grab ya some dinna. Burgers again till we get to that store. Is that my shirt? I guess I gotta get ya clothes too. Well damn. Be back in a bit. Watch some TV maybe take a shower ya smell like shit.”

With that he was gone. Just vanished. I sat back down in the pile of socks as I processed his magic trick. This skeledick narcoleptic Houdini was gonna be the death of me but damn did another shower sound amazing. I wandered up to the bathroom snagging a clean towel and T-shirt on the way. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad I thought as I turned the water on excited for an owner to come home for the first time ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and magic leads to smut nsfw past the star line so yeah meh it suck I know. Sans has issues this is just the tip

Reader POV

 

After a much needed shower and a clean shirt I grabbed my hairbrush and headed downstairs. The TV was still on playing some show with an overly dramatic robot in a white tuxedo. Ugh. I knew that shiny metal ass anywhere and quickly went to change the channel. I turned it to some random cooking show and climbed onto the oversized couch. 

I took my time working the knots out of my hair little by little. After many tears, curses, and what was almost a mental break down at one point I had finally removed all the knots. I ran my fingers through my hair which now fell just below my shoulder blades relishing in the feeling. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so comfortable and at ease. I was clean, warm, clothed, and for the first time in years eagerly awaiting a second meal of the day. I grabbed my blanket that I had woken up with and curled into a ball on the couch waiting for Sans to come home with food. 

I had almost dozed off when I was startled awake by a shuffle behind the couch and rustling of bags. I turned around to find Sans juggling several bags of groceries and a greasy brown bag. I don't think I would ever get used to him just popping in and out like he does. My stomach rumbled as soon as the smell of French fries hit my nose. I quickly hopped up and relieved him of some of the bags before following to the kitchen. 

I was expecting the kitchen to be as disgusting as the rest of the house and I wasn't disappointed. The sink had dishes piled over two feet high and trash littered the floor and counters. What I prayed was marinara coated one of the walls all the way to the ceiling. Oh and the coup de gra meatballs and spaghetti noodles stuck to the ceiling……

I let out an undignified squeak as I grimaced in terror at what my next task would be. I really hope he had a ladder or hell maybe I didn't. After all I couldn't be expected to clean that mess without one could I? He let out a huff in amusement as he set the groceries on the all too tall counter. 

“Yeah. Sorry bout that my bro tends ta get a lil excited with his impastable kitchen creations.” 

I stifled a small giggle at the pun before I ungraciously lifted the bags to the counter and tried to pull stuff out. Ugh I was gonna need a step stool just to do dishes in this kitchen. The counter easily came just below my breast. After a moment of struggling I felt two bony hands on my hips and soon I was easily lifted to the counter. His hand lingered on my hips for a moment longer than needed and he quickly pulled away to start putting stuff away as I pulled it out of the bags. 

Soon all that was left was a greasy brown bag and another slightly smaller one. I went to slide off the counter to head back to the living room but rolled my ankle when I hit the floor. I let out a quiet whimper and proceeded to hobble into living room. Behind me I could hear the clink of glasses and rustle of paper before I felt Sans picking me up again. This time he simply hoisted me up under his arm. I really might as well be a rag doll at this point with the way he could toss me around. 

He deposited me on the couch and put my food in my lap before setting the other brown bag and two small glasses on the coffee table and handed me a monster candy.

“go on eat. ill get you a step ladder tomorrow. We need ta talk bout somtin.”

He pulled a bottle from the brown bag as he spoke and proceeded to pour two glasses of the amber liquid from within. He set one in front of me as I pulled out my food and started eating. I eyed him warily as he poured the alcohol in his maw silver canines shining in the dim lighting from the TV picture. The darkness in his sockets seemed endless and in the shadowed room he truly looked terrifying. I trembled as I waited for him to speak eyeing the drink he had poured me. I had stolen monster alcohol before but never had I been offered any. Needless to say I was confused. 

“listen pet…… not sure how to say this but i need ta brand ya or mark ya ownership somehow. rules n all ya know?”

I grabbed my glass and started drinking. I'm sure a person could be branded a hundred times and it would never cease to be complete and total agony. I understood the offering of alcohol now however I still didn't understand why though. His behavior baffled me beyond all measure and I just kept expecting him to hurt me. All the others had, most for no reason other than it gave them a chuckle. We sat in silence as I chugged my drink and he was quick to refill it as well as his own. After a few drinks in a rather short amount of time my head was pleasantly fuzzy and my lips were slightly numb. Sans had even been knocking back two or three for everyone one I drank and by this point appeared to be rather drunk himself. I finished my food and looked expectantly at him not sure what to do next. He had been cracking horrible jokes and puns eliciting small giggles out of me the drunker I got and I was very relaxed by this point with only the slightest bit of apprehension.

“i dun have a way ta brand ya i can only mark ya with magic. it'll still hurt a lil but not as much.”

I gave a quick nod in acceptance before I felt him shift next to me and the odd warmth of his bony digits trailed up the length of my spine. I turned in my seat presenting my back to allow him better access. He gingerly lifted my shirt and I raised my arms to let him remove it before tossing it to the floor. I was trembling in anticipation and confusion. He was being way to delicate for this as he ran his phalanges across my collection of branding scars softly before he spoke. 

“turn round pet. too many on ya back already.” he slurred while swaying back and forth as he sat up.

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face him. His left eye was burning with black hued magic and a tint of silver ran through it as he lifted a hand to my sternum. Using a single clawed digit he began to press painfully into the sensitive flesh of my chest creating a small puncture. He was right it hurt but not near as much as being branded yet I didn't expect the magic that came next though. It seeped in creating a sense of euphoria so intense I couldn't fight the loud lewd moan that left my lips or the ones that followed. My hands fell from my breasts as I scrambled to grab onto something to ground myself. I managed to get a hand wrapped around one of his femurs clutching it tight while I closed my eyes almost melting from the sensations going through me. 

***********************************

With a growl from Sans and a gentle shove I found myself lying back on the couch with him above me. A gentle ache had formed where he had left the mark on me but I would have little time to consider it before I felt the familiar tingle of magic lathe across my neck down to my breast pulling another moan from my lips. My head was buzzing from the feeling of his magic pulsing through my veins as I forced my eyes open to see an inhuman dripping black tongue gliding across my chest leaving trails of magic that stained my skin and left it with a almost numb tingling sensation. 

In the year I had been a slave at Muffets brothel or any of my years with monsters I had never felt a sensation like this. It was invading every inch of my skin and made my hair stand on end as he worked his tongue in slow languid licks. I was panting and moaning more feverently before long with my own tongue lolled out of my mouth as I watched him work his way down my stomach to my already dripping folds. I knew I would up in this situation eventually but I never imagined it would feel like this. Every other monster and human who had used me like this had never given me any semblance of pleasure. I never had much experience with drugs but I would have compared the heady sensation of his magic to just that. 

I felt a puff of warm air blow across my wet slit as he wrapped his hands under the bend of my knees lifting my legs. As he placed the first lap against my cunt I threw my head back and moaned from the electric sensation of his magical tongue. His tongue was not like anything natural I had felt before and he took full advantage of its inhuman nature twisting and rolling it in different movements to see just what made me react the most. By the time he started to slide two of his fingers inside of me I was a panting drooling mess. Between the alcohol and the intoxicating feeling if his magic I could barely process anything other than him rubbing and lapping at my sex. 

He was quick to add a third finger and soon was working in a fourth stretching me uncomfortably. I had expected it to be more painful but the numbing sensation of his magic and the alcohol dulled it to a dull throb mixed with the overwhelming feeling of him stroking my g spot insistently. When my orgasm peaked I let out a breathless scream and felt myself go limp as my walls struggled to contract against his fingers. 

I let out a small whimper as he removed his fingers and I felt something else rub against my labia. I was lost in the sensation of him dragging his tongue across my sensitive chest and neck as he pushed in. I felt the burn of him stretching me for only a moment before his magic permeated through my walls leaving me a moaning breathless mess. Even when he had thrusted as much of his length into me as possible I found myself begging for more.

“Oh God please.” I moaned.

“fuck you're so tight n warm, n soft.” He seemed to growl as he he paused for a moment.

He started with long languid thrusts slowly dragging his cock out before pushing himself farther in each time testing my limits. I was trembling legs shaking and struggling to grab onto anything to ground myself as he picked up speed. I found my hands latched onto the soft faux fur of his jacket as he continued driving into me. 

When I felt his tongue dance across my lips and dive into my mouth I opened my eyes to see his lidded sockets staring down at me. I was in shock. I had never been kissed before and while his method was unorthodox it was still my first. Other monsters were fine using me as their personal cock sleeve or punching bag but a kiss was so intimate no monster had tried it before. 

Tears slowly welled in the corner of my eyes as I realized it was just one more thing monsters had taken from me. I wanted to bite his tongue off as it explored my mouth leaving the taste of cloves behind but I knew that it would only end badly. Fighting back never ended well it only lead to pain and suffering and begging them to stop only elicited gleeful chuckles. 

So I closed my eyes and raged internally focusing on the pleasure of his cock plunging into me again and again. There are worse places to be I repeated in my head as a mantra to keep from sobbing. I was getting so close again legs shaking and whimpering quiet moans into his maw when he stopped moving and pulled his obscenely long tongue from my mouth. 

He stared at me for a moment before shifting into a sitting position where I was straddling his hips cock still buried in my dripping pussy. His hands cupped my ass cheeks as he lifted me slowly before dropping my down on his cock again. I buried my face against his clavicle and did my best to meet his increasingly desperate movements. Through his rough pants I could hear him muttering over and over again a mix of apologies and pleases.

“m’sorry you're just so soft n warm and you feel so good. fuck. m’sorry please just a little more so close. sorry. please cum for me i want ta feel it again. i want ta feel you cum on my cock this time please. fuck please.”

His movements became jittery and uncoordinated as he thrusted inside of me. His hands were gripping so tightly around my ass and hips I knew I would bruise as he pushed me down to meet his thrusts. When I felt his teeth graze my shoulder and latch on I fell off the edge cumming so hard I bit down on the first thing I could find, his clavicle. He let out a monstrous roar before pulling me down to meet his hips cock stretching me and he finally buried to the hilt as he filled me. I whimpered from the pain of being overstuffed fighting tears before the now familiar feeling of numbing magic took over. 

My limbs were heavy and between the activities and alcohol all I could do was close my eyes and tremble as his orgasm went on. He collapsed over into a laying position on the couch holding me tightly around the waist with one arm while lazily caressing my back down to my ass and up again. I tried to shift myself off of his cock only to find couldn't. I was stuck to him like one of those damn dog monsters. He gave a displease grunt before pulling my blanket over us. 

“sleep. sshhh i got ya pet. it's ok. m’sorry. ssshh just sleep.”

I buried my face in the fur of his jacket again while I silently cried myself to sleep to the sound of his soft words of comfort and more apologies. There are worse places to be i just kept telling myself as I drifted off.


	6. chapter 6

Sans POV

Watching her clean the house naked was an interesting sight for sure and boy could she clean. She moved about a little flustered at first but soon found her focus and tiptoed around almost as quiet as a mouse cleaning with a surprising amount of efficiency. When she finally donned a shirt of mine she had washed I was torn between disappointment and a pang of possessive approval. Seeing her in my clothes felt right after all she was technically mine right? Humans were possessions barley considered sentient for their lack of ability to use their souls. Monsters had been taught to abhor humanity. We had hoped for a second chance to be at peace just the way the kid had wanted it. They had spent so much time showing us nothing but mercy and forgiveness no matter what we threw at them.

That brat had even convinced that crazy king to give humans a chance, though I doubt it would have lasted long. Monsters were even fed hate propaganda as children so the sentiment was buried deep within our race. 

I often found myself wondering what life would have been like had I not been so rash. Had I not seen her silk hair shining in the moonlight casting an ethereal halo around her. Had I not been so eager to meet her clasp her hand in my own, would we have peace with humanity. Hell if I had even stayed back to keep Asgore from slaughtering the nearest village with the royal guard filtering out of the cave to assist. 

Instead I did what monsters were taught I attacked ripping that scared Hunter limb from limb. Slitting him from pelvis to sternum only to pull his entrails out and stuff them down his throat as he screamed for mercy. What would that innocent angelic creature think of me had she seen what I had done or what I had done the years following. I had lost count of the humans I had murdered. 

Then I went as far as experimenting on my own void creations and souls attempting to create weapons of mass destruction. I succeeded for sure but definitely not in the way I had intended. I paid a price for my vices. My nihilism coupled with my growing vile ambition for destruction. When my experiment backfired on me turning me into a melded product of the void and my former self I began to see what could have been. Other timelines where we had joined with humanity and made peace, though there were just as many where we had not and even more here we still lie stagnant beneath the earth. 

There was always one constant that would strike me deep. Her soul… I saw it in my dreams and while her own appearance would falter her soul always called to me. Even as I feign sleep I can feel it quivering behind her self imposed prison. It was so damaged and dull from this life of pain and suffering. Hiding behind a wall of hate and distrust built from years of misery and torment. Her soul was so dim by this point it barely showed a faint dirty grey as if someone had literally dragged it through lifetimes of ash and filth. It had taken me time to realize it was the same delicate human from that night. The same soul that plagued my dreams through each muddled timeline ripping my own soul to pieces.

Could I make her see me as anything more than the abomination that I had become? I doubt her soul would remember any timeline other than our own. 

As I lie losing myself in a timeline other than my own drifting to sleep accompanied by the sweet smell of a flower I couldn't place and her forgotten name on the tip of my tongue I dreamt of soft skin and loving words long lost. 

************************************************

I awoke to a scream or more of a startled yelp. The poor thing had been frightened by a rat. Of all things I couldn't imagine something so small would scare her so much. At least I had gotten a good chuckle out of it. After admiring her work so far and seeing aside from my pile of socks and a few odds and ends she had managed to tame the dump my living room had become. Upon realizing the time and that she had not eaten since breakfast I took a shortcut to the small monster shop to drop a grocery list off then to Grillby’s to get food and have a few drinks. 

I took my normal seat at the bar and was quickly greeted by many monsters and my old friend Grillby.  
“heya grillby can ya get this bag o bones a drink and a couple orders of burgers and fries to go?”

I received his usual noncommittal grunt in response. He quickly slid a bottle of my preferred whiskey my way along with a short glass of ice. Tired of being constantly hounded for my tab I set it up to be paid out of my salary every month. Ever since then he had been more than happy to get me as drunk as I wished whenever I came in. As soon as I smelled the mangy mutt Icewolf my mood soured. 

“So Sans enjoying your new pet? You paid enough for that whore you could have invested in Muffets brothel. I hope you're at least getting your use out of her. Then again she was a cast off from Muffets. Wonder why they would have sold her. She did seem like the limp ragdoll type when I had my cock buried in her.”

I grit my teeth at his attempt to rile me up. Though it did raise questions. Had she really worked at Muffets? My question was soon answered when another patron piped up. 

“Yeah I remember her. She used to be a real riot in the sack. Lots of fight in her. Few times she had to be muzzled even. Damn cunt loved to bite.” 

I felt my magic burn as I thought of her beneath another being raped and beaten. No wonder she was so timid. What they did to humans in Muffets establishments was beyond cruel. You could pay to fuck, torture, or even murder humans. I had no doubt that she had been sold once she was fully broken for simple labor. How long ago had she been at Muffets?

It was a good thing Grillby returned quickly with my to go order. I was ready to rip Icewolf a new one as he continued to make snide remarks egging me on. 

“Let me know if you want to rent her out or if you get tired of the tramp. I'll take her off your hands. At a reduced price of course old friend. I'm sure when you're done with her she will be well used.” 

I had never liked Icewolf but at that moment what restraint I had for him snapped. This human was mine. MINE. No one would ever touch her again. My magic was burning through every inch of my being stripping me of my reserved nature and showing the void that lay behind the facade of calm. I ported directly in front of Icewolf wrapping a large skeletal hand around his muzzle and lifting him from the polished wood floors by his twitching snout. Void magic began to seep out of my sockets and maw in long grotesque tendrils. His clawed toes barely scraped the wood as I materialized a bone dagger to turn him into a dust pile. 

“NOT IN MY BAR SANS.”

Grillbys’s warning brought me back from my rage as my dagger met his neck. I pulled back and dropped the mutt at my feet. 

“i don share ma property specially not with mangy dogs barely deserving of scraps. ill eat my losses before ya touch her again. now fuck off mutt.” 

I grabbed my food and the bottle of whiskey before porting to the alley to calm down. After a few swigs of whiskey and some deep breaths the void had retreated back to the depths of my soul. I recapped the alcohol still wrapped in a paper sack before I made a shortcut to pick up my grocery order then headed home. 

She had been waiting for me lying on the couch when I arrived jumping at my sudden appearance. Her hair had been detangled and fell gently across her shoulders framing her sleepy face. I could see her begin to salivate and her pupils dilate as she caught the scent of the food. Her small frame and weight came to mind again as I struggled against the buzz that was finally taking hold. Maybe I shouldn't have drank quite as much as I did. 

I turned to go to the kitchen and she quickly hopped up to help me with my multitude of bags. Well trained was an understatement. Seeing her struggle in the kitchen brought me another chuckle before I lifted her up on the counter letting my phalanges linger on the softness of her skin. I tore myself away before my booze addled mind took me places I dared not hope for. 

Dread built in the pit of my soul as I had a thought. I hadn't had her branded at the auction and she would need to be marked. I could use my magic to mark her giving me a proverbial window to her soul and feel her emotions. She wouldn't know and I felt like scum for wanting it knowing how much of a violation of one's self it was to force a one sided bond like this. 

We ended up drinking as she ate her food preparing for what was to come. One drink after another we shared coupled with what I had already consumed left me a mental mess. Struggling to hold back the ever present void magic as well as the torrent of memories that we're not my own. I could smell her as she pulled her shirt off her scent wafted over to me pushing me farther from reality and into another world. 

When she so willingly agreed to take my mark my soul soared even though she could not possibly fathom the true meaning behind it. The moment my magic reached out to touch her soul I was lost. Floating on the high that came with lifetimes of lost love and a name that danced still just outside the reach of my mind. 

She didn't struggle as I ran my tongue across her skin or even when I made my way between her willingly parted legs. I pushed as much magic as I could into our newly formed bond and could feel her soul reach for mine. Somewhere inside it remembered even if she did not. When I finally made my way inside her the moans that left her lips were divine. Soft pants and mewls begging for more as my cock slid against her velvet soft walls. 

With the intent behind my magic I knew it would lessen any pain from our difference in size but as I delved past her lips with my tongue she began to cry. She held her eyes closed tight as the tears slipped past unimpeded by her attempt to hide them. The pain I felt from her soul was so deep I wanted to stop but I was too far gone from the alcohol and void magic now saturating the space around us. I simply shifted us while I fed her soft pleas and apologies. 

When I finally finished pulling her down in one final vicious thrust I felt the full weight of my actions. Any chance of trust much less love was shattered in these moments. All I could ever hope for after this was a well trained pet who would forever think of me as another monster who raped them. I cooed soft words in her ear as she whimpered at the pain in her distended abdomen. I would spend everyday of the rest of her life trying to make up for this but I doubt I ever would, at least not in this timeline.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 forgive me

Reader pov

Everything hurt and the ache in my abdomen made me want to stay buried up in the blanket on the couch that had become my new bed. It could have been so much worse though and had been before. Had it not been for the immense size difference I doubt I would have been in much pain as oddly gentle as he had been with me. I was still thankful though that Sans had gone sometime during the night as I slowly peeked out of my blanket. I didn't think I could look him in the eyes/sockets right now.

The lights were off and the only sign that it was day out was a small sliver of light pilfering through the dark curtains. On the coffee table I could see a glass of water, some monster candy, and a small note. I started unwrapping and munching on the candies grateful for the healing properties as I read his note.

‘ finish the living room and clean the kitchen. make dinner.’

It was so short that I honestly felt a little hurt at first but why? I was just his property. What happened last night meant nothing to him why should I expect anything from him other than the usual treatment I'm used to from most monsters? The odd tightness in my chest persisted nonetheless. 

After finishing my candies and chugging the glass of water to wash it down I felt almost as good as new but I definitely needed a shower still. As I waited for the water to warm up I looked at myself in the mirror. Black stains littered my skin from magic residue and I wondered if it would wash off or take time to fade. The most prominent marks though were the healing bite on my shoulder and the mark between my breasts. They both seemed to ebb and flow with a power of their own as magic gently pulsed beneath my skin. I found myself entranced staring at the mark on my chest as it's shape shifted seeming indeterminate on a design. 

By the time I managed to drag myself away from the mirror the bathroom already had a thick fog of steam. I stepped into the hot spray and immediately attempted to scrub off the various magic stains littered across my skin and between my thighs. After a good ten minutes I gave up my skin now sensitive and raw. Apparently it would go away at its own pace. Instead I opted to just let the warm spray sooth my tight shoulders and wash away any remaining pain from last night. 

After drying off and donning a new shirt I quickly gathered all the laundry from the bathroom and the remaining in the living room and threw it into wash. I was dreading the kitchen and found little relief in the new step ladder waiting for me. I slowly worked on getting all the trash gathered and set by the front door. The eerie silence on the house was so unnerving though. I thought about turning on the TV for background noise but would Sans be mad at me? 

I meandered around the kitchen aimlessly hand absentmindedly rubbing the odd tightness in my chest before I decided it best to finish cleaning first. I let out a long sigh and got started. I gathered all the trash first and set it by the front door before starting on emptying the sink to wash the dishes. After nearly two and a half hours I had finally washed and dried the last dish placing it neatly in the cupboard.

Next I started on all the counters and appliances scrubbing old dried on food off. I tried my best to reach the ceilings by standing on the counter but could not reach no matter how far I stretched. I opted instead to stand on my step ladder and use the broom to knock as much off as I could before using the mop to scrub it as best as I could. Finally I managed to finish after mopping the floors. It was almost 4 at this point and I still had to make dinner. By this point I was starving but I dared not to eat without being told to. 

I looked through the fridge quickly before finding a whole chicken. I rubbed it down with some cooking oil and some seasonings before stuffing it with carrots and potatoes and shoving it in the oven. Finally everything was done I rushed to the shower to rinse the muck off myself, stomach growling fiercely as the smell of chicken wafted through the house. 

After grabbing a clean shirt I wandered back to the kitchen to wait for dinner and Sans. As I sat at the kitchen table my eyes wandered to a large black curtain on the wall on the edge of the living room where the room joined the kitchen. I gingerly pulled it aside to see a glass door leading to the back yard. 

The yard while overgrown and unkempt was beautiful. Large blue white and golden flowers littered the flower beds growing haphazardly and a tire swing hung from a large Willow tree in the center of the yard. A scattering of wild rose bushes framed the yard along a six foot tall wood privacy fence.

Before I could even contemplate the repercussions of my actions I slid the door open and wandered into the yard. The grass tickled my shins and the sounds of dusk sang a sweet melody I had been denied for years. I lazily walked amongst the foliage gently thumbing a flower’s petal here and there. The sweet smell of honeysuckle and petrichor filled my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. 

I collapsed to the ground laying in the tall grass staring up at the setting sun. It had been so long since I had seen the sun or even touched grass. Sans was far from my mind as I drifted to sweeter times. I sobbed as I relished my momentary reprieve from the truth. 

The sound of a door slamming and a demented growl was all the warning I got before I was yanked harshly up by my arm. I was met with eye sockets devoid of any light and the terrifying visage of Sans face glaring at me. I trembled as I stared into those empty voids truly terrified of the monster that stood above me. 

“what ya doing outside doll?” He asked in an oddly calm voice that wavered from restrained rage.

“I...I.. was just wat.. watching the sunset.” I managed to stammer as his phalanges dug painfully into my arm. 

He didn't say a word as he pulled me to my feet and inside. My arm ached as he sat me in one of the dining room chairs before taking the seat opposite of my own. He sat there for a moment in silence before sighing loudly and laying his enormous skull on the table. 

The silence was unbearable and his threats of punishment echoed in my mind as I waited for my punishment. I was shaking so hard I thought I might fall apart by this point. I didn't know what he was capable of but I could manage a guess. I needed to convince him I wasn't trying to escape and quick. So far he had been so much nicer than anyone else I didn't want him to auction me off again or worse just sell me to Icewolf….

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to disobey I just haven't seen the grass in so long or been outside at all really and I just didn't think when I went outside I promise I wasn't trying to run I would never even think of it it was just so pretty and I haven't seen a sunset in years or the stars for that matter. I'm sorry please don't sell me…….” 

Tears we're forming at the corners of my eyes as I blubbered in a last ditch attempt to convince him I didn't have any bad intentions. It was the most I had spoken to him so far and I felt an odd discontent at the thought of him being upset with me. The odd pain in my chest was back and gnawed on my insides worse than my empty stomach. I couldn't comprehend the look on his skull as he slowly lifted his head. He still wasn't speaking just staring at me with thankfully lit up sockets. My stomach chose this moment to let out the most obnoxious growl ever. The smirk on his maw was better to see than the calm scowl he had before and my cheeks flushed as he guffawed breaking the tension. 

“dinna done doll?, it smells fantastic be glad I didnt try ta cook it would really smell fowl.”

I couldn't help but giggle at the horrible fail of a pun. I hopped out of my chair to serve dinner. I was still worried but he hadn't said anything about selling me and didn't seem to be upset in the slightest now. My hand shook as I served his plate and he stared at me oddly. 

“aintcha gonna eat doll? ya all skin n bones already.”

I quickly scrambled to make a plate for myself not willing to pass up an opportunity for real food. As we sat at the table in strained silence I slowly began to eat my food and soon I was scarfing it down like a ravenous animal. I guess I might as well have been one. 

“ya act like ya didn't eat all day.”

I almost choked on my food as he spoke. I didn't know I could eat. Food was something I was never given free reign of before. I was always rationed like all slaves. It kept us weak and easily managed. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to…” I mumbled. 

I heard his chair scrape across the floor as he stood. I trembled as I continued to eat expecting at the very least to be scolded or anything. Ignorance was never a viable excuse for anything I had learned but punishment never came he simply placed his plate in the sink before walking to the living room. I soon heard the TV turn on and the groan of the couch as he took a seat. 

I quickly finished my food and cleaned up the small mess from dinner. I stood in the kitchen unsure of what to do. His silence scared me. He was unpredictable and I had not idea what to think at this point. I trembled in place on the verge of a mental break down when he called to me. “come sit doll.” 

As I rounded the couch I found him lying across the cushions. I only had a moment to ponder before I was pulled down beside him and wrapped in his arms like a living stuffed toy. I could feel his warm breath tickling the nap of my neck. The dull pain in my chest melted as I relaxed against him. I could feel the gentle hum of his soul as I settled against his chest. 

“you need ta eat every day three times a day from now on ya understand? if sometin is low ya lemme know kay?” 

I have a meek nod before he continued. 

“also dun go outside until I make sure the yard is safe. need ta check a few things and make sure that fence is strong. afta tha i can get ya anything ya wan for it. ya jus gotta ask.”

He was going to let me go outside?! He wasn't mad at me for it. My head was spinning and tears welled in my eyes as I pondered why. I wanted to ask so badly why but I was afraid of the answer. I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted in return. Was I willing to play along with his game for the freedom and luxury he was allowing me? 

I took a deep breath and slowly turned in his arms to face him. Maybe he was just as lonely and broken as I was. Maybe he just needed to feel appreciated and wanted. I could give him that. After all if he wanted he could easily take me any way he wanted at anytime. He didn't have to be kind to me but he was. He had shown me more kindness in just a couple days than any monster or human had in years. 

I tentatively lifted my head and placed a small kiss on his sharp toothed maw. He froze as my lips met teeth. I expected him to push forward and get what he wanted instead he simply melted. Every bit of tension seemed to melt away in that moment as he pulled me closer. 

He never went further though. I broke the kiss slowly and looked up at him. He took my affection and reveled in them tucking my head under this chin. I could feel his breath tickle the hair at the nape of my neck as he buried his face into my neck. I didn't realize how much I had missed being held and I soon found my arms wrapped around his ribs.

I don't know when we fell asleep but I never had sweeter dreams. Dreams of another world, another nicer Sans and another life. One filled with love, compassion, and kindness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans pov

Her soul called out to mine all day. It was distracting having an almost constant stream of emotions buzzing in my soul through the day. I did my best to focus and tune it out as I checked charts. 

The experiments we had begun in the lab were a far cry from humane. In my younger years I would have cringed at even the mention of soul experimentation yet now I barely batted a socket. Two years of being on the front lines managed to rid me of any remaining empathy and like most monsters I had little to begin with. 

I could almost remember a time when monsters still loved and hoped for a kinder world but our souls slowly became tainted. The once white souls we all held made of compassion, love, and hope slowly died somewhere along the way. Now we're we're all infected. When that bastard fell into the core things began to change. Even our magic slowly lost color. 

We are but shells of what we once were. no matter how many tests I ran or how many monsters turned to dust in front of me I wasn't a single step closer to figuring out why. Even my own brother once a sweet, kind , and loving monster had degraded into a sociopath. 

I honestly had not been much better over the past decade or so. Seeing you though. It shook me to my core. I began to look through the files in my machine trying to find something about you. Anything to explain the dreams and the emptiness I had after seeing you run that night. 

When I failed to find any mention of you in any timeline I started to test doses of determination on myself. After all it was the reason I could remember the resets in the first place right? Month after month I toyed with my own fragile soul to no avail. Then I started playing with the void. Using a blaster to test the effects of determination on a void matter being. The result was unexpected as well as the side effects.

I succeeded in remembering but of what I was unsure at first. I began to see other universes. Not just the infinite timelines of my own anymore but complete other versions of myself and of you. Seeing what our world could have been. 

Coming across you again was a gift from the stars….

The alarm system I had installed on the house suddenly alerted my phone that an exterior entry had been opened. I had a slight moment of panic almost dropping the test tube clasped in my phalanges before I hastily returned it to it's place and made a shortcut home. I could feel the joy and anguish fluttering through my soul from you. 

I arrived in the living room to find you gone. I panicked clawing my phalanges across my skull in agony. 

“kitten? baby doll where’d ya go?!” 

I rushed upstairs and checked all the rooms before checking the laundry and kitchen. Finally I noticed the curtains for the sliding door shifted over. I grasped the pane wrenching it open so hard I was sure the glass would shatter. At first I saw nothing. The yard was empty and with the fence in such disrepair you could have easily slipped out. Then you shifted from where you had been lying in the grass. I was there in a second latching onto you. 

I tried to remain calm as I questioned you but all I could think of was being alone again. I couldn't let you get away again. Not ever. 

Her reasons meant little at that moment as I dragged her inside barely even hearing what she said. As I sat I had a moment to grasp what she had actually told me. I acted like a brute and scared her shitless and all she wanted to do was see the sunset. Way to go bone head. If she wasn't afraid of me already she was now. 

She even cleaned the kitchen and made dinner. God did it smell good. All I could think to do was sigh and throw my head down. I had to salvage this somehow. But how…..

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to disobey I just haven't seen the grass in so long or been outside at all really and I just didn't think when I went outside I promise I wasn't trying to run I would never even think of it it was just so pretty and I haven't seen a sunset in years or the stars for that matter. I'm sorry please don't sell me…….”

Oh fuck she was apologizing to me now. She hadn't done anything wrong. Shit she is gonna cry. I can't let her cry not because of me again. Oh my God did her stomach just growl. I couldn't help but smile at the blush taking over her cheeks. 

 

“dinna done doll?, it smells fantastic be glad I didnt try ta cook it would really smell fowl.”

Thank God she giggled. She was still nervous as she served me but not herself oddly. “aintcha gonna eat doll? ya all skin n bones already.”

As we sat at the table in strained silence she slowly began to eat her food and soon was scarfing it down like a ravenous animal. 

 

“ya act like ya didn't eat all day.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to…”

I couldn't stand the look on her face as she said it. The way she bowed her head and cowered. I wanted to scoop her up and stash her away somewhere no one could hurt her again. I couldn't speak as I stood and went to the living room. I couldn't even look at her at that moment seeing the fear on her face. She was afraid of me because she didn't eat all day?

I sprawled out on the couch and just waited. It would take time but I could show her that I can be kind. I can make her happy if I just try hard enough. Eventually maybe I can even make her love me. 

I heard her cleaning up the kitchen before the soft pitter patter of bare feet behind me. 

“come sit down doll.”

I didn't give her a chance to protest before pulling her to me. I just couldn't stop myself as I held her close. I could feel her soul calm in just a few moments as she relaxed against me. 

“you need ta eat every day three times a day from now on ya understand? if sometin is low ya lemme know kay?” 

She gave a meek nod before i continued. 

“also dun go outside until I make sure the yard is safe. need ta check a few things and make sure that fence is strong. afta tha i can get ya anything ya wan for it. ya jus gotta ask.”

I just needed to set up a few precautionary things to keep Intruders out….and her in. Then I could give her her own private garden if it would make her happy. I felt her shift in my arms and panicked afraid she didn't want to be held. I barely kept myself from forcibly holding her to me. To my surprise she simply turned around to face me. She gazed at me from beneath her lashed before tilting her head to place a soft kiss on my teeth. 

Oh fuck yes…. 

God I wanted so much more but I wanted it to be her choice. Not like last time. I never wanted to make her cry again. Truthfully I would do almost anything just to have her kiss me and hold me back like this every night. 

She pulled away and I resisted following the soft caress of her lips. I tucked her head beneath my chin as I held her tight and melted when I felt her arms tighten around me. 

After a short while she had dozed off snoring softly in my arms. Would she panic if I just blipped us to my bed? The couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep for a big ol bag of bones like me but I sure as hell didn't want to give up holding her. Oh fuck it. Maybe it can become a habit. Her in my bed clinging to me at night. wrapped in my arms. Making those cute sounds and hopefully even better ones. Soft skin spread out underneath me panting and moaning. Begging. Screaming for more…..

Fuck ugh. Bad sans. No not yet. Maybe one day. Just the couch for tonight work on the bed later. I guess I need to get some new sheets and stuff. Something soft she would like. Okay guess I'm going shopping tomorrow. And at least throwing the trash out of my room. Maybe an air freshener or scented candle. 

Fuck I still needed to get her clothes. She couldn't just keep wearing my shirts even though they were completely adorable on her. At least she shouldn't out of the house. How embarrassing would that be for her. What if I wanted to take her to Grillby's or something. 

So shopping tomorrow it is then. Clothes first then maybe I can get her to open up about what she likes….. I can just tell her it's a reward for doing so well cleaning the house. That a perfect excuse. Just a little at a time. She can learn to trust me and one day more…..


End file.
